


Were It Not That I Have Bad Dreams

by NotYourHoney



Series: Zukka One Shots [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourHoney/pseuds/NotYourHoney
Summary: Zuko has a nightmare, and Sokka is there for him. Indulgent fluff with feelings.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762921
Comments: 11
Kudos: 375





	Were It Not That I Have Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Zukka work! I saw a place missing for emotionally repressed and traumatized Zuko and decided to fill it. I plan to write more one shots, so please leave a comment suggesting what you would like to read and I will get on it!

A year ago, Sokka would’ve been asleep this early in the morning. The sunlight, not risen enough to be noticeable, had not yet begun to make its way between the heavy crimson curtains. The birds hadn’t begun their morning song yet, and he had definitely not slept properly. 

Hands clasped behind his head, Sokka peered up at the ceiling. The past week had been a flurry of last minute meetings and reconciliations between a neighborhood and a local group of bandits who had really turned out to be in the right, because they’d been kicked out of the homes they were pillaging. Then Aang had tried to settle the dispute, and the people living in the homes got even angrier, and then Toph got involved, and then it turned into a _thing_ … 

He was exhausted. His mind was working on the problem day and night. He wouldn’t be able to get much more sleep than this, not good sleep anyways. This was the first time since last week that he’d slept in a bed and not hunched over his desk. In two hours, he would have to go back to work. He hadn’t been able to stand the desk for any longer though. He’d missed his bed.

Next to him, Zuko sighed in his sleep. 

Sokka turned his head and squinted. When he’d gotten into bed, Zuko had already been asleep, and Sokka had barely mustered the energy to toss his robes and shoes on the floor and collapse next to him (but not before fetching a blanket to lay over Zuko, because he had fallen asleep on top of the sheets again). 

He wasn’t complaining, though. He never tired of watching Zuko sleep. The ever persistent crease between his eyebrows had smoothed. His lips were parted just so, soft breaths barely audible, and Sokka was sure that if he kissed him, his lips would be warm, just as the rest of him was. He hadn’t worn a shirt to bed. He got too hot at night. He was pale this time of year, enough that he stood out against the red sheets. 

He had both his arms by his sides. He hadn’t moved all night. Sokka had teased him relentlessly about the way he slept, stiff as a soldier, to which Zuko had retaliated by barking that he hadn’t realized when Sokka had learned to fire dance in his sleep ( _that_ was a good one, but Sokka would never tell him that).

Sokka shifted onto his side, propping his head up on the heel of his hand so he could gaze down at Zuko. His eyes were fluttering back and forth behind his eyelids. He always did that around this time of night, but if Sokka waited long enough, his eyes would settle and he would slowly wake up and Sokka would pretend to be asleep.

He remembered the one time he had accidentally let it slip that he did this, that he watched Zuko sleep. They’d been alone, preparing for a dinner meeting with an ambassador for the earth kingdom. 

_“Have you seen my gold ring? The one with the three red stones? I was wearing it when I went to bed, and I can’t remember where I put it after that.” Zuko was rummaging through a small glass box. Sokka was fiddling with his ponytail._

_Sokka spoke before he could think. “Yeah, you got up in the middle of the night wearing it and then came back without it. You were sleeping pretty still, so I don’t think it fell off, but I’ll look in the bed—”_

_Zuko whipped his head around. “What?”_

_Sokka froze midway through pulling the sheets back. “What?”_

_“Were you watching me sleep?” Zuko had turned around now; Sokka heard it, but he didn’t dare turn around himself._

_“I… Might have been…” His ears were burning with the sheer humiliation of his slip up. How creepy would Zuko think he was now?_

_He heard footsteps approach, and felt a hand land on his shoulder._

_“Look, I only did it a couple of times, and just when I couldn’t sleep!” He stood properly and turned. Zuko was smiling, but clearly trying not to. Judging by how clear it was that he was trying not to smile, Sokka decided he was doing a rather terrible job._

_Zuko kissed him, sweet and chaste. “You’re so weird.”_

_Sokka beamed. “Yeah. You would be so bored without me, though.”_

Sokka closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe if he did those breathing exercises Aang was always on his case about practicing, he could get an extra hour of sleep before he would absolutely have to start his day. 

Next to him, Zuko stirred, and he glanced down. The crease between his forehead had begun to worm its way back on his face. Zuko shook his head in tiny, decided motions. His lips parted and from them spilled a litany of murmured nonsense words. 

Sokka reached an arm around Zuko’s torso and pulled him close, held him tight enough that the pressure was purposeful. The murmurs grew louder. 

“Zuko.” He stroked back his black hair, moving wayward strands from his face. “Sweetheart, wake up.” 

Zuko’s breathing quickened. Sokka shushed him, quiet and even. “You’re having a bad dream.” 

A few moments passed like this, with Zuko becoming increasingly agitated and Sokka speaking in a low voice to him. Sokka persisted. 

Zuko ceased his mumbles and looked up at Sokka with wide eyes. His arms wrapped around Sokka’s torso, squeezing, hot skin that made him shiver. “You had a nightmare.” 

Zuko blinked slowly, once, twice. “You’re back.”

“I came back last night.” He offered what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “You looked scared. Do you wanna talk about it?” He was still stroking Zuko’s hair. Soothing him was subconscious at this point. It was a part of being alive.

Zuko’s gaze drew downwards. He frowned and shook his head. “It’s too terrible.” 

“Okay. We can just do this instead.” He shifted so he was on his back, and pulled Zuko closer. Zuko’s arm draped over him as and fit in place as naturally as vines, a hand below his collarbone drawing tiny circles. Sokka had one hand raking through Zuko’s hair, just scratching his scalp, the way he liked it, while another hand rested on his back. Neither man spoke. Not for a while. 

Once Zuko had stopped shivering, Sokka craned his neck down to place a kiss on his forehead. He was calmer, but still frowning a little. Beneath his hand, Sokka could still feel tension in his muscles. “Listen.” Zuko didn’t look up. “Are you scared I’ll see you cry?” Sokka meant it as a joke, but when he guided Zuko’s chin up to look him in the face, he winced at his own stupidity. His cheeks were wet. 

Zuko refused to meet his gaze. Fine, he could work with this. Whatever Zuko gave him, he would take. He kissed his forehead, down to his cheek, the tip of his nose. “That was one of the stupider things I’ve said, in my opinion, and I’ve said a lot of stupid things.” Zuko huffed. He was trying not to laugh. He was quite awful at it, and shouldn’t have been trying. “You know I love you, right?” He held Zuko’s face and placed a gentle kiss on each of his eyelids. Zuko sighed beneath him, but he still held residual tension in his body. “You can tell me anything. You should tell me what worries you, especially if it’s terrible. I want to know.”

Zuko brought a hand between them, and for a moment Sokka was scared that he was pushing him away. Had he said something wrong?

Zuko wiped his eyes. Then he placed a hand on Sokka’s cheek, running his thumb slowly up and down his prickly jawline. “You haven’t shaved.” 

“I haven’t had the time.”

“I like it.” 

“Then I’ll keep it like this.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“No, I don’t, sweetheart. But I want to.”

Zuko snickered, but his cheeks had grown pink. 

“I’d grow a long beard, down to my knees, if that was what you wanted.” 

Zuko made a face. “No.” 

“Fair. I would not look good.” He made Zuko laugh again. Nothing could stop the rush of his own heartbeat, screaming in his ears as he stared in amazement at his lover. He wished that he could have a painting done of Zuko like this. Not stiff and still to be hung on the palace wall. Relaxed, draped over Sokka like a fine silk, smiling and sleepy. Sokka must have been staring, because Zuko had stopped laughing. He raised an eyebrow. “What’s on your mind?” 

Sokka took his face between two hands. “If you could see what I see…” He didn’t know how to finish his thought. There were too many ways to finish his thought. He kissed Zuko instead. His lips _were_ warm, and soft. He hummed and pulled Zuko closer, as close as he could. A week was too long. 

Zuko kissed him back. Sokka pulled away and frowned. “You’re tense. Tell me why.”

“It’s nothing.” Zuko tried to turn his head and wriggle his way back into the kiss, but Sokka held him in place. 

“Please. Tell me.” There was a distant ache in Sokka’s mind constantly reminding him what Zuko had been through before he could be in Sokka’s arms. Zuko's fear of vulnerability was a greater battle than any physical fight Sokka had been in. Slowly, though, he was winning. He rewarded honesty in Zuko, and he had finally gotten somewhere in the past few months. “I want to know. Please?”

Zuko paused. “Okay.” 

“Thank you.” 

Zuko looked down again. He traced Zuko’s chest while he spoke. “I had this recurring nightmare while you were gone. My father was back, and he had reclaimed the throne. He had you in a prison, and the walls closed in around you…” He shook his head. 

Sokka stroked his hair. Quietly, he asked, “Then what would happen?” 

“You would be crushed between the walls, and I couldn’t do anything but watch.” Zuko groaned and pressed his forehead against Sokka’s chest. “This is so dumb, I’m sorry, it’s just a stupid dream.” 

“Hey, wait, no. Look, you’re losing sleep over it. It’s not just a stupid dream.” Sometimes, he just wanted to gather Zuko in his arms and press out the bad thoughts, drain them from him like water from cloth. If only that worked. “But you know your father is in prison, right? He doesn’t have his bending, and he never will again. You’re safe. I’m safe.” 

“I know.” 

“I know you know, but I think you forget sometimes. I’ll remind you as many times as you need it. We’re safe now.” 

“You don’t have to do that. You’ll get tired of me.” The words hung in the air between them. Sokka didn’t speak for a few moments. 

Picking his words carefully, he said, “You are where I go when I am tired of the world. You… You matter to me. I want to do everything for you, if you’ll let me.” 

Zuko peeked up at Sokka. “You’re sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

He shifted up to press his lips to Sokka’s cheek. Sokka caught his lips before he could move away. 

Zuko pulled back with a smile. “I love you.” Coming from Zuko, the words halted as though they were in a foreign language. He was still learning. 

“I love you too.” 

“I should get up soon.” 

Sokka shushed him, peppering kisses across his face. Zuko didn’t protest. He melted into Sokka’s chest. He didn’t want to get up, but his meetings for the day... “Soon, soon. Stay with me right now.” 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on my tumblr Notyour--honey! Comments make my day.


End file.
